Teddy's Fifth Birthday
by Mangojelly
Summary: It's Teddy's fifth birthday and he gets a big surprise. Sorry not good with explanations but hopefully you'll enjoy the story!


**This is my first chapter on Teddy and Victoire planning to make a story of them through the ages. It's not very good so I would like it if people reviewed *WINK WINK*! I don't own any of the characters just the story line! THANKYOU xxx**

"Wake up Teddy. Wake up it's your birthday!" Screamed an excited three-year-old Victoire. She was jumping up and down on his bed holding a package rapped in blue paper with green lizards that would dart across the paper. Teddy began to rise very startled as if he didn't know it was his birthday. "It's a prank book!" as soon as Victoire realised what she had said she covered her mouth with her tiny hands.

The parents giggled and Victoires Dad ruffled her hair. Getting more and more excited Teddy ripped open the parcel and his eyes widened. "Thanks Vic." He chuckled and hugged it like you do at that age. Victoire scowled and wanted to give Teddy a hug, she was jealous of a book! She leapt onto him and squeezed him tightly.

"I knew you would like it, I saw you looking at it!" Teddy hugged her back. When he was ready to let go she wasn't, she could easily hold onto him until she got sick of him, which would never happen. Fleur picked her up and held on to her for a little while. Everyone else handed their presents, he got a scarf from Molly, sweets and a book from Ron and Hermione.

He looked at Harry and Ginny expectedly "our present is fairly big. Once you've had breakfast come out side!"

Teddy leapt up excitedly and sprinted downstairs followed by an eager Victoire. Ginny, Molly, Hermione and Fleur went behind them and went straight to cooking "Is pancakes ok, hope everyone has a big appetite!" They both nodded their heads enthusiastically. Harry went over to kiss Ginny good morning at the same time Ron put his arm around Hermione and kissed her on the cheek. The smell of Molly's cooking always put a smile on people's faces as they sat up straight in their chairs trying to catch it all in their noses.

"I think it's a dragon." Said Teddy.

"It won't be a dragon. It's more likely to be a Hippogriff!" Victoire announced reassuringly.

"Who said it was going to be an animal?" Ginny asked as she put the food on the table.

"Whatever it is I bet it will be really cool and fast and amazing and…. and" Teddy shouted whilst jumping up and down in his seat.

"The sooner you eat your breakfast the sooner you'll be able to find out!" Harry winked at Teddy. They both finished their pancakes in a few seconds. Victoire had two and Teddy had three.

Scoffing down his last pancake, he stood up still with his mouth full, "I'm finished, can I go."

"I don't know, shall we let them go or shall we make them stay longer?" Harry teased.

"Ummm, I think we should!" Ginny replied.

"Pretty, pretty please!"

"Go on then." Teddy rushed out side. Ginny told him to close his eyes. Victoire did the same. "Ready, open!"

In front of him was a Clean Sweep Eleven hovering off the ground.

"Wow, is this mine?" Teddy's mouth was wide open that it could fit a whole pie in it. Harry nodded in unison with Ginny.

"I had that one like that. Good make, did some excellent goal keeping!" Hermione kissed Ron on the head, his voice sounded proud.

"Can I take it for a spin?" Teddy asked already getting on. Victoire was getting on with him.

"Oh no your too young maybe when your older!" Fleur picked her up and gave her to Bill so he could put her on his shoulders so she could see better. Whenever she was on her Dads shoulder's she always felt as if she was the tallest person in the world so she would sit up straight with a serious face! As Teddy flew off into the distant clouds, Victoire wanted him to come back and wondered if he was going to come back, was she ever going to see him?

After about twenty minutes Teddy came zooming back with a bright red face and windswept hair. "That was AMAZING!" Breathing quickly he ran to Harry and Ginny and gave them a massive hug "that was the bestest present in the world, thank you, thank you, thank you and thank you… again!" When Victoire heard him say it was the bestest present her eyes started to water. She cried into her Daddy's arms.

"What's wrong with my little princess? Huh" Bill held his daughter high as he looked into those red, innocent eyes.

"I thought Teddy loved my present, he doesn't he hates it!" She sobbed even more about the thought of her best friend hating her present.

"Now who ever said that? You saw how chuffed he was, he loves them all equally. Its just Teddy really loves his broomstick! I'm sure if you asked him he would say the exact same thing. He doesn't care about what you get him as long as it's from you!"

"Really?" Victoire began to wipe the tears away from her eyes with the bottom of her sleeve.

"Absolutely certain!" Bill gave her one last hug and put her back on the ground.

"Teddy, do you love my present?" Victoire asked as they were going in.

"Of course I do!" Once he finished his sentence Victoire got up on her tiptoes and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. He blushed and started to rub where she planted the kiss. He ran to his room giggling though Victoire didn't follow him she just picked up her dolls and played with them as if nothing happened!


End file.
